


ganar (y ganar más)

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(post!ep24) <i>— Lo siento, —vuelve a repetir la persona del otro lado de la línea. La voz es grave, y ronca, y sus palabras son algo entrecortadas, y</i> oh-</p><p>Daichi no puede dormir, después de perder contra Aoba Johsai. Y a Ikejiri Hayato lo despierta una llamada a media noche, el día siguiente a ser vencidos por el equipo de Karasuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ganar (y ganar más)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> No estoy en control de mi. Se supone que estoy trabajando en un rickren que me viene consumiendo hace más de un mes, pero la bruja de frozenyogurt me dio un empujoncito hacia Haikyuu!! y aquí estoy, cayendo en picada, shippeando la más rarepairing de todas las rarepairings y largando un montón de palabras incoherentes que a nadie le interesa leer. 
> 
> (Si cierran los ojos y miran fuerte y con ganas puede que vean algo de Daisuga. Puede. Lo dudo. )
> 
> (El título se supone está basado en una quote del ep.16, cuando Ikejiri le pide a Daichi que gane y gane más.)

 

 

— Lo siento. Lo siento. _Lo siento_.

 

Hayato se escarba los ojos, el celular colocado contra su oreja y su cerebro intentando comprender lo que está escuchando. El reloj en su mesa de luz le indica que es pasada media noche y lo primero que su mente atina a pensar es que alguien se ha equivocado de número.

 

— Lo siento, —vuelve a repetir la persona del otro lado de la línea. La voz es grave, y ronca, y sus palabras son algo entrecortadas, y _oh-_

 

— ¿Daichi? —Se restriega nuevamente uno de sus ojos y se endereza levemente en la cama, prendiendo la luz de la mesilla en el proceso. La claridad le molesta en la vista, pero está demasiado concentrado en la voz en el teléfono como para hacer algo al respecto. — ¿Estás bien, Daichi?

 

— _Lo siento_ , Ikejiri. —Daichi vuelve a repetir, esta vez casi un murmullo, y Hayato apenas es consciente de reconocerlo. Su presencia le había impresionado el día anterior, y aunque el cambio de tono en su habla le había llamado la atención, no la había podido disociar de la transformación total de su amigo de la infancia. Ahora en el teléfono, no puede notar otra cosa y se estremece al hacerlo.

 

— ¿Por qué? —Intenta volver a concentrarse; en llenar el vacío que Daichi ha dejado con su última disculpa. Es difícil hacerlo cuando su cuerpo pide volver a cerrarse del mundo, pero se abraza a sus rodillas y espera, escuchando la respiración de Daichi, entrecortada, pausada, pensativa.

 

— _Perdimos_.

 

Es arduo escucharlo, una mezcla de suspiro y llanto distribuidos en tres sílabas. Hayato siente que se atraganta con las palabras, y el sueño escapa a sus dedos con toda la facilidad con la que se ha negado hasta ahora. Hay tanta desesperación en la forma en que Daichi pronuncia el tono de su voz cuando habla que puede entender todo lo que no dice: la decepción, la vergüenza y la culpa. Hayato cierra los ojos, muerde su labio inferior y suspira, intentando ganar control sobre la situación. Desde el otro lado de la línea sólo se escucha la respiración algo entrecortada de Daichi.

 

— Está bien. —Logra finalmente formular, porque _lo está_. No sólo porque Daichi no le debe nada, ni necesite disculparse, y porque puede que se sienta un poquito bien que Daichi recuerde la -no- promesa de ganar por él, sino porque realmente no hay otra cosa que pueda decirle. El dolor propio ante la derrota aún recorre sus venas y no puede mentirle a Daichi más de lo que puede mentirse a sí mismo. Quiere decirle que no es el fin, que está orgulloso, pero sabe lo inútil y ridículo de hacerlo. Así que se atora con el bullicio de sensaciones que le recorre, Daichi aún un llanto silencioso del otro lado, y repite con más seguridad de la que siente: — _Está bien_.

 

— Lo siento, —es la respuesta que le da Daichi; luego de momentos de consideración, una suerte de risa ahogada contra el micrófono del teléfono hace ecos hasta su cuerpo. Puede imaginar el sonrojo abochornado de Daichi, repentinamente consciente de sus acciones. — Siento haberte despertado.

 

— Está bien. —Siente su propia risa nerviosa seguir a sus palabras. ¡Vaya manera de expresarse que tienen! Culpa al sueño y la pena, pero el pequeño chasquido de lengua de Daichi es suficiente para saber que le ha entendido. Es curioso, no se han visto en años, su número no discado más por miedos que olvidos, y aquí se encuentran, hablando a la una de la mañana, entendiéndose en un vocabulario diminuto, como si nunca sus caminos se hubieran apartado.

 

— Gracias, Ike- _Hayato_.

 

Humedece sus labios, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y deja que el sonido de su nombre en labios de Daichi le recorra unos momentos. Siente sus mejillas encenderse y se lamenta porque la voz de Daichi suena aún apenada y llena de arrepentimiento del otro lado, su respiración aún una mezcla de sollozos incompletos y cansancio. Se siente culpable, pero aún así no puede evitar sentir alivio y nerviosísimo. _Daichi se acordó de él_. La idea le hace temblar y sube sus sábanas para cubrirse hasta el cuello.

 

— Las horas de sueño están sobrevaloradas de todas formas. —Sabe que sale algo forzado, pero el silencio comienza a incomodarle y al menos debe intentar aligerarlo. Supone que lo logra, porque esta vez es Daichi quien no contiene la risa, aún ronca y desde el fondo de su garganta.

 

— Mentir nunca se te dio bien, Ikejiri. —Hayato se siente confundido de sus propias sensaciones por unos momentos: una parte de él lamentando no volver a escuchar su nombre resonar por el teléfono con firmeza y otra parte sonriendo a pesar de sí.

 

— No, supongo que no. —Puede sentir el ardor en sus mejillas extenderse con fiereza por todo su rostro y se inclina hacia adelante hasta hundirse en sus rodillas. Consciente de que Daichi no puede verlo de todas formas.

 

— No te molesto más entonces. —Puede imaginarlo del otro lado, sentado en su cama, espalda contra la pared, piernas extendidas hacia el suelo. Puede imaginar la sonrisa que empezaba a nacer desvanecerse, a pesar de que su respiración se mantiene calma y pausada del otro lado. Casi que puede ver como sus ojos se cierran, secando las lágrimas aún contenidas y su mano aferrándose al teléfono al igual que Hayato hace con el suyo. Puede escuchar, y eso no es culpa de su mente sino una realidad, la súplica implícita en esa no-despedida y Hayato concede lo único que puede ofrecerle.

 

— Ya estoy despierto de todas formas.

 

Esta vez no está mintiendo, pero aún así, no logra sacar el rostro de entre sus piernas, y quiere esconderse allí por siempre, entre la voz de Daichi y las paredes de su habitación. Tres años, tres años han pasado y se siente de catorce de nuevo.

 

El silencio se extiende entre ambos, y no es lo que Hayato llamaría incómodo, pero luego de un rato comienza a entrar en pánico de que quizás Daichi se haya dormido del otro lado, o haya cortado, o simplemente no haya nada más que puedan decirse. Su respiración es apenas un eco que le es difícil distinguir y Hayato se remueve entre las sábanas, pegando lo más que puede las rodillas a su pecho y sintiendo la marca del celular apretado contra su oreja. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos, escudriñando las largas sombras que la lámpara de mesa proyecta en su habitación, pero no las está viendo realmente. Todos sus sentidos demasiados atentos a los sonidos que salen del auricular.

 

— ¿Daichi? —Es apenas un suspiro tímido cuando se atreve a llamarlo, sólo para corroborar si sigue allí. Aunque no ve nada malo en perderse en el sonido de su respiración a medida que se calma, necesita escuchar su voz aún con él.

 

— No puedo dormir. —La voz de Daichi suena repentinamente pequeña, casi una rabieta consigo mismo. Hayato puede verlo, el labio inferior empujado fuera en un puchero, el brillo de sus ojos caprichosos y sus brazos entrecruzándose contra su cuerpo en determinación. Como cuando eran más pequeños y alguien le decía que algo era imposible, sobre todo si se trataba de vóley. Hayato tiene que contener la risa que le provoca la imagen de un Daichi infantil y caprichoso comparada con la nueva presencia que se ha grabado en su retina tras el encuentro de ayer. También sabe que es más que una simple afirmación, y la idea de que Daichi haya decidido compartir su insomnio con él le produce cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

 

— Yo tampoco —logra formular finalmente, y puede sentir más que escuchar la duda del otro lado del teléfono. Después de todo, él si estaba durmiendo. — Ayer, ayer quiero decir.

 

— _Oh_. Está bien.

 

Esta vez es Ikejiri el que tiene que ahogar la risa entre sus piernas y su mano libre, seguro que despertará al resto de su familia si se deja llevar. Su repentino acceso parece ser contagioso porque Daichi ríe con él en el teléfono.

 

— Lo siento, —se disculpa, y aquello hace que Daichi se ahogue en su propia risa y Hayato sienta que va a llorar si tiene que contenerse un segundo más. Cuando Daichi parece lograr detenerse, es que vuelve a escuchar su voz, grave, avergonzada, pero segura, llegar hasta él — Que desastre. Seguro que no extrañabas esto.

 

 _Porquéporquéporquéporqué_. Siente que se atora al respirar, y su risa se transforma en algo parecido a una tos nerviosa. No puede decirle _claro que sí, extraño todo, Daichi_. Son personas diferentes, no sólo físicamente, tres años son mucho tiempo, parece casi una eternidad, y si no fue capaz de explicarse cuando todo era natural entre ellos, ¿cómo podría hacerlo ahora?

 

 _Te extraño a ti_ , quiere decirle. Pero niega para sí.

 

— Eso no es verdad. —Se conforma con lo más ambiguo que su aún-hundido-en-el-sopor cerebro puede conjurar. Y quizás no es lo suficientemente ambiguo, porque siente como la respiración se detiene en su cuerpo cuando lo dice y _porquéporquéporqué_.

 

— Es horrible, ¿verdad? —Sabe que vuelve a respirar porque no se tose más, pero le tiembla la mano que sostiene el teléfono, y enrolla los dedos de la otra entre las sábanas, sin saber que otra cosa hacer con ellos. No dice nada, y espera que Daichi continúe, porque no sabe de qué está hablando… ¿Qué lo extrañe? ¿Qué no se hayan hablado hasta ahora? ¿Qué Daichi siga siendo capaz de hacerle trastabillar cualquier intento de entereza y racionalidad? Podría ser cualquier cosa, así que se concentra en hacer funcionar sus pulmones y esperar que su mejor amigo (aún luego de tanto tiempo nadie ha logrado volver a llenar ese puesto) vuelva a hablar. Cuando lo hace, el suspiro que escapa a sus labios no sabe si es de alivio o decepción. — Es horrible perder.

 

Hayato muerde su labio. Es una afirmación tan obvia que siente la tentación de bromearle si los años le están afectando, pero no se atreve. Nunca lo hizo. Se limita a mascullar un “ _mhm_ ” sin contenido y esperar que Daichi continúe, porque sabe lo que es necesitar sacarse algo del pecho, y lo difícil que es poner en palabras el remolino de sensaciones que se arrastran desde la cancha tras la derrota. Y, además, es _Daichi_. Daichi y su perseverancia, Daichi y su corazón puesto en la pelota, Daichi quien le enseño, en definitiva, a sentirse así. Si Daichi pudo poner en sus hombros el peso de la promesa de ganar por él, Hayato le debe al menos escucharlo cuando no puede con ella.

 

— No es como si fuera la primera vez, —continúa Daichi finalmente, y aunque no puede verlo, al silencio que sigue le acompaña el murmullo del movimiento de una mano revolviendo sus cortos cabellos; un sonido mullido que puede leer con facilidad. — Cuando perdimos contra Dateko, —Daichi inspira amplio y fuerte, y Hayato no sabe si está recolectando fuerzas o rememorando, realmente. —Cuando perdimos con Dateko, la última vez, fue desastroso. No sólo fue desbastador, fue un golpe a la moral de todos y cada uno y el equipo se deshizo cual _jenga_ al quitar sus piezas. Pensamos… pensé, por unos días pensé que hasta allí habíamos llegado. Dos años de equipo mal formado, jugadores entrando y dejando, de nunca avanzar a nada… y entonces parecía que lo teníamos todo, que podíamos. Y no pudimos. —Escucha a Daichi tomar aire, y vuelve a escuchar las lágrimas en su voz cuando retoma. Hayato siente que el estómago se le retuerce, desde aquí no puede alcanzarlo, pero quizás es por ello también que Daichi se deja llevar y continúa. — Fue horrible. Es gracioso como nos engañamos para creer que nada puede ser peor, ¿no? —Daichi no espera su respuesta. — Lo mismo pensé en _Junior High_. Estúpido, ¿verdad? Tres veces la misma piedra.

 

— No es estúpido. —Hayato escucha su voz antes de procesar lo que está diciendo, y se reprende mentalmente cuando nota que ha subido el tono más allá de los susurros. — No es estúpido, Daichi, —repite, con la misma severidad, pero cuidando esta vez el volumen. — Es… — ¿Normal? ¿Humano? Quiere reírse de su propia ingenuidad. Puede escuchar el bufido de Daichi a cada una de las palabras que se le ocurren. — Bueno, tal vez somos un poquito estúpidos.

 

 _Somos_. Sabe que el plural resuena entre ellos, y aguarda que tenga el efecto deseado en Daichi. No lo ve asentir, pero espera que lo que haga.

 

— Sí. —Llega su afirmación, algo después, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Lo escucha tragar, y Hayato se pregunta si sus sentidos se han acostumbrado a detectar cada movimiento del otro lado, o si simplemente lo imagina. — Siento no haber ganado por ti.

 

El teléfono quema en la mano de Hayato, donde poco más de veinticuatro horas atrás Daichi selló su compromiso de intentarlo. No puede impedir que sus propias lágrimas escurran por su rostro y le lleva unos momentos recuperarse antes de poder volver a hablar.

 

— Aún puedes hacerlo. —Hayato agradece estar sentado en su cama, porque las piernas le flaquean y la voz le tiembla. Él no es bueno en esto, no tiene la voz fuerte y cristalina de Daichi, ni su seguridad o su compromiso. No tiene ese ímpetu que lo impulsa hacia delante, por eso es apenas piel y huesos a pesar de llevar años jugando, por eso no es capitán, ni tiene fuerza de mando. Pero de alguna forma, de nuevo terminan aquí, Daichi buscando las respuestas que él no sabe darle.

 

Daichi ríe en el teléfono, y es una risa algo amarga y llena de pena, y al mismo tiempo hay un deje de ¿esperanza?

 

— Estamos en tercero, ¿recuerdas?

 

Hayato asiente, el movimiento de su cuerpo generando sombras bailarinas sobre la pared, hasta que recuerda que Daichi no puede verle, y murmura un —Sí— algo ahogado.

 

El silencio vuelve a apoderarse de ellos, pero hay una cierta calma en la respiración de Daichi, que ayuda a Hayato a destensar su cuerpo, estirar sus piernas, y acostarse sobre un lado en su cama, el teléfono aún firmemente pegado a su oreja. Ahoga un bostezo en su almohada, pero se niega a admitir que tiene sueño. No mientras Daichi esté en línea, y su voz retumbe por su cuerpo.

 

— Ganaron a Dateko, —se escucha diciendo luego de un rato.

 

— Sí. —Es una afirmación seca, pero Hayato puede reconocer el tono de orgullo que envuelve al monosílabo como si pudiera verlo en el rostro de Daichi allí mismo.

 

— Bien.

 

— Gracias.

 

— A ti.

 

Vuelven a reír, Hayato esconde su rostro en la almohada, porque es tan fácil, tan fácil perderse en los recuerdos de unos años atrás, en la presencia de Daichi a su lado. Es tan fácil caminar una dinámica tan conocida como cada parte de su cuerpo que teme el momento en que la luz de la pantalla se apague, y queden en su habitación él y las sombras como única compañía.

 

— No creo que pueda dormir. —La voz de Daichi es ligera, y Hayato sabe que no es el peso de la derrota lo que le mantiene despierto. Supone que puede entenderlo, el reloj marca las dos de la mañana y él quiere detenerlo.

 

— No lo hagas. —Es una afirmación tan simple que cree que va a atragantarse contra la almohada. Suspira, notando que no obtiene un silencio incomodo por respuesta, sino una ligera risa alegre y liviana. Enrolla su mano libre en un puño, muerde su labios y _¿por qué no?_ — Podemos quedarnos hablando.

 

Hayato cuenta los segundos en su cabeza, la tentación de cortar el teléfono en esos momentos y dejar hundir su rostro ardiendo entre sus sabanas para nunca más salir de ellas haciendo mellas sobre todo el valor de momentos atrás.

 

— Me gustaría eso. —La voz de Daichi llega lejana, casi como un recuerdo más que una realidad, o un deseo de su propia mente.

 

— ¿Sí? —Vuelve a morderse el labio, como si pudiera contener las palabras adentro suyo de esa manera. Pero Daichi ríe del otro lado, es una risa gruesa y amigable, de esas que se comparten con amigos de toda la vida. _Como ellos_ , se recuerda, y sonríe para sí.

 

— Sí.

 

De alguna forma, la conversación fluye entre ellos, un ida y vuelta de comentarios, de anécdotas, de las compartidas y las que no. Es fácil, de una forma que no lo fue ayer cuando estaban frente a frente, ni ratos atrás cuando la voz de Daichi era más lágrimas contenidas que palabras bien formadas. Hayato se encuentra sonriendo y riendo más de la cuenta contra su almohada, apagando la lámpara de su mesilla, y cerrando los ojos, la voz de Daichi una constante contra su oído. Hayato le cuenta que no sabe si alguna vez volverá a jugar, sus miedos latentes en la oscuridad de la noche y Daichi sugiere que algún día podrían volver a jugar juntos; tiene que contenerse para no gritar.

 

A pesar de que se vuelven serios de vez en vez luego de eso, como cuando Daichi le cuenta en detalle y color el partido anterior contra Dateko, y sobre Asahi y Noya y los de segundo que–entonces-eran-de-primero que abandonaron cuando se puso difícil, y cuando el entrenador Ukai enfermó, y-y-y-y… a pesar de ello, hay una sencillez en la forma en la que hablan que va más allá de confesiones y vergüenzas, como si fueran una lista de hechos que tuvieran que poner en común entre ellos. De los malos, y de los buenos.

 

Eventualmente, Daichi le cuenta del tupé del decano el día que llegaron Hinata y Kageyama (los nueve y diez de primero, le aclara) y Hayato no puede parar de reír. Puede escuchar la voz de Daichi de fondo, y casi suelta el celular para esconderse contra el colchón y ahogar su risa.

 

— Seguro te veías muy bien. —Logra formular eventualmente, y vuelve a reír como no lo ha hecho en días.

 

— Te odio —llega la respuesta mullida de Daichi, pero no hay peso ninguno en sus palabras y Hayato puede verlo contener un puchero y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. “ _Mhmhm_ ,” murmura, conteniendo aún más las ganas de reír. — Si dices algo al respecto te mataré, Hayato.

 

Y ahí está de nuevo, su nombre en labios de Daichi, y si para de reír poco tiene que ver con la advertencia de su amigo, y todo tiene que ver con que se atraganta con su respiración y su corazón latiendo más fuerte de lo que debería estar permitido en el silencio de la noche. Daichi ríe del otro lado, en un gesto nervioso que llena el vacío y sigue hablando de lo mortificado que se siente cada vez que alguien menciona el tema en Karasuno. Es sencillo notar como es la primera vez que Daichi se deja reír sobre el incidente, el muy correcto capitán asegurándose de que el resto de sus compañeros no lo traiga a colación, si sólo al menos para prevenir futuros desastres.

 

Daichi le habla sobre Yui, y como han logrado mantener su amistad, y Hayato se alegra, se alegra que al menos puedan tenerse entre ellos, aún cuando él ya no lo haga. Pero también los envidia, envidia a Yui, sobre todo. No dice nada al respecto, escucha y traza mallas de la voz de Daichi en su cabeza.

 

En algún momento de la conversación, se gira y cambia el teléfono de oreja, alivio evidente en su cuerpo. En frente, el reloj marca las cinco de la mañana, y la sorpresa se manifiesta en forma de bostezo.

 

— Deberías dormir. —Daichi suena apenado, y Hayato tiene que contener la sonrisa antes que se pronuncie tanto que no pueda responder.

 

— Estoy bien.

 

Es pura sinceridad lo que emana de él, sí, tiene algo de sueño, su cuerpo no está al tiro de su mente, pero _está bien_. No tiene intención alguna de cortar antes de que Daichi quiera hacerlo, y por lo fuerte y clara que suena la voz de Daichi del otro lado, está seguro que aún no es el momento. Daichi suspira un — ¿Seguro? — del otro lado, y Hayato ríe.

 

— Completamente.

 

(Absolutamente, rotundamente, definitivamente, extremadamente, más que nunca.)

 

Si en algún momento cierra los ojos, y el sueño cabecea y pesa en sus párpados, no es culpa ni del cansancio ni del aburrimiento, sino del canto suave de la voz de Daichi contra su oído, y la calma que le recorre con el murmullo de su voz.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Cuando el entrenamiento –ese que supuestamente no tenían por tener día libre- concluye, todo el equipo de vóley de Karasuno parece moverse con fuerzas que no tienen. Hay un cierto deje de expectativas y esperanza que se ha corrido de uno en otro con el paso de balón tras balón, y aunque el ambiente aún es lo suficientemente pesado para cortarse con una palabra equivocada, se vibran ánimos y buen ambiente. Recogen todo con una mezcla de parsimonia e hiperactividad, esto último particularmente de manos de Hinata, Noya y Tanaka. Es difícil no contagiarse de sus energías, así que ordenan rápido y cierran todo aún antes que termine de oscurecer.

 

Daichi está sentado en uno de los escalones cuando Suga finalmente cierra la puerta del vestuario y todos ya se han marchado. El capitán tiene los hombros caídos y el rostro inclinado hacia adelante; hay un peso sobre su cuerpo que Suga atribuye inmediatamente al cansancio de los últimos días y la amargura de la derrota. Cuando llega a su lado, lo ve jugar con su celular en las manos, sus dedos tensos dándole vuelta con nerviosísimo. Suga se deja sentar a su lado, acomodando el bolso en su hombro para no sentarse sobre él.

 

— Asahi es el de las palabras cursis, —comienza luego de un rato en el que sólo comparten el silencio, mirando hacia el gimnasio, y siente como la mirada de Daichi se levanta de golpe de su teléfono, concentrándose finalmente en él. — Y Takeda-sensei es el poeta, —continúa, con la atención de Daichi en sus palabras, — pero, vamos a lograrlo, Daichi. En el torneo de primavera, aún podemos ganar.

 

Daichi da un pequeño respingo ante la última frase, y Suga lo observa con curiosidad, mientras lo ve girar una y otra vez el teléfono en sus manos.

 

— No tienes que preocuparte aún, —agrega, porque está convencido que Daichi ya está cargando el peso de los próximos meses también en él. Apoya una mano sobre su antebrazo en señal de apoyo sin pensárselo demasiado, y Daichi detiene sus movimientos.

 

— No… — _¿Es un sonrojo lo que aparece en sus mejillas?_ — No estaba pensando en eso. Bueno, no exactamente.

 

— ¿No? — Aquello le toma por sorpresa, convencido de poder leer a Daichi como un libro abierto. Lo observa mientras Daichi se desprende de la mano de Suga aún apoyada en su brazo, para jugar con el pelo de su nunca avergonzado.

 

— Lo siento, Suga. — Daichi sonríe tímidamente, y Suga tiene ganas de reír, porque hay algo extremadamente extraño en la manera en que el imponente y seguro capitán de Karasuno parece deshacerse incierto y tímido enfrente suyo. Suga está seguro que nadie más que él y Michimiya tienen permitido el acceso a este lado de Daichi, y ello le enternece. — Anoche no dormí mucho.

 

— No me sorprende. —Suga sonríe, compresivamente, él tampoco durmió bien. Daichi vuelve a mirar su teléfono, como si esperara que empezara a sonar de un momento a otro.

 

— No, supongo que no. —Daichi vuelve a mirarlo, sus manos frenando el continuo movimiento del teléfono, y agarrándose con fuerza a él. Daichi aún tiene el cabello algo mojado, que brilla con las pocas luces del exterior, y hay una cierta determinación en sus ojos que no estaba momentos atrás. — Somos un buen equipo, ¿no? — Suga asiente, no muy seguro si se refiere al total del grupo, o ellos dos como líderes del mismo. — Podemos hacerlo.

 

Las palabras de Daichi intentan sonar como pregunta, pero hay tanta confianza en cómo las pronuncia, que no hay duda que no es más que una afirmación. Suga le da unas palmadas en su hombro y Daichi ríe. Ríe como no le ha escuchado reír en días y es tan ligero que se vuelve contagioso. Sólo cuando Daichi corta su sonrisa con un bostezo involuntario, es que Suga decide levantarse.

 

— Deberíamos ir yendo.

 

— Sí. —Daichi asiente, pero su mirada vuelve a fijarse en el celular entre sus dedos, prendiendo y apagando la pantalla del mismo con indecisión. — ¿Te alcanzo en un momento? Tengo… tengo que escribir a alguien.

 

Suga sabe que esta vez no se imagina el sonrojo que recorre el rostro de Daichi, a pesar de que se encuentra en penumbras, ni la forma en que escapa su mirada mientras habla. Suga se muerde el labio, tentado a preguntar qué –o más bien _quien_ \- es capaz de poner a un siempre controlado Daichi en esa posición. Tenía asumido que ese rol estaba reservado a él y Michimiya, y no cree que Daichi fuera tan críptico de tratarse de su amiga. Eventualmente asiente.

 

— Como me dejes caminando todo el trayecto sólo, no volveré a llamarte capitán.

 

— _Aja_. —Daichi lo mira seriamente unos momentos, murmurando un “Gracias” que Suga no llega a escuchar pero puede leer, y luego su vista está nuevamente en su teléfono.

 

Suga no agrega nada más, se da media vuelta y comienza a bajar las escaleras, a paso lento, esperando a sentir el eco de las pisadas de Daichi seguirle no mucho más detrás, a pesar de que sabe tendrá que salir del terreno del Instituto antes de que el capitán lo alcance. Cuando mira para atrás, luego de alejarse lo suficiente para que Daichi sea solo una silueta en la escalera, el cielo se ha apagado.

 

— Vamos a ganar, Daichi, —promete a la distancia, escribiendo la nota mental de repetirlo cuando Daichi camine a su lado, sus hombros rozando, y Daichi sonría; porque van a lograrlo.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

El teléfono le quema en la mano cuando escribe y en el fondo de su mente se recuerda que debe apurarse o no alcanzará a Suga antes de donde divergen los caminos que los llevan a cada uno para su casa. Pero aún así, le cuesta escribir lo que quiere decir y teclea sobre las letras para borrarlo una y otra vez. Eventualmente, aprieta el botón de llamada, pone el auricular en su oreja y lucha con las ganas de apagarlo. No espera a que Ikejiri diga nada cuando siente que contesta y comienza a hablar.

 

— Vamos a jugar en el torneo de primavera. _Voy_ , —se corrige, — a jugar en el torneo de primavera. — Hace una pausa, porque su mente es un remolino de emociones que no puede señalar ni detener, respira hondo y continúa, sin dejar que Hayato le interrumpa. — Vamos a ganar, Ikejiri. Vamos a ganar y volver a ganar.

 

No dice, como debería, _voy a ganar por ti_.

 

No necesita hacerlo.


End file.
